Skin care compositions, for example skin moisturizing compositions, are typically aqueous formulations comprising an emulsified oil which is stabilized with surfactant. Ideally, moisturizing compositions are best applied to the skin when the skin is wet and saturated with water, but a disadvantage of conventional formulations in this respect is that they are immediately and entirely rinsed off when applied in the shower or bath. Oil-based skin care formulations which are essentially free of surfactants, on the other hand, may resist rinsing, but can form a relatively thick and aesthetically unpleasing layer of oil on the skin.
There is a need for a skin care formulation which can be applied when the skin is wet, e.g., in the shower or bath, but which can be substantially rinsed off while leaving sufficient moisturizing or conditioning agent to protect the skin and provide a long-lasting moisturizing effect.